Mission
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Hidan oneshot for till88death


Rin walked through the hallways with blood-soaked clothes. She was terribly tired after completing her month long mission. It was more of a test to enter Akatsuki. She had left Suna one year ago and became a missing –nin. She wanted to join Akatsuki, so she contacted Konan, who brought her to Pein. Pein was reluctant at first then said that she could join them after completing a few missions which would be a test of her abilities.

After completing a series of missions for the last eight months, it was finally her last mission to test her skills. Pein will finally make her an official member of the Akatsuki.

She stood before Pein's room and knocked. After getting the approval, she entered the room and handed over the scrolls.

"I see you have successfully completed this mission too. I didn't think you could do this," Pein said in a low tone.

"Yes," she stated.

"Then you are an official member of the Akatsuki."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now you may leave."

Rin bowed and left. She went to her room and immediately went to take a shower. The cold water washed the blood and tiredness off her body.

"Ah...finally," she sighed as she washed her tangled hair.

But she knew it was going to get more difficult from here and needed more training to master her taijutsu and weapon skills.

She dried herself with a towel and put on some clean clothes. She wore a mesh shirt with a purple tank top and short black shorts with ninja sandals. She strapped her shuriken pouch to her right thigh. She put up her short hair up and picked up her katana and went out to train.

She stood in the green field. Gentle breeze was flowing through her hair. She stood in front of a tree to practice her taijutsu. She threw punches and kicks against the stump till it broke. She stood there puffing. This was not enough. She had to master her weapon skill.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and swiftly turned around and threw a shuriken towards the intruder.

The mysterious man smirked and caught the shuriken.

"Still an amateur."

"Whatever Hidan," Rin said with anger in her eyes.

"Train with me. It might help you."

"I can beat you any day, Hidan-kun," Rin smirked as she stood in sparring position.

"Let's see," Hidan threw the shuriken back at her, which she dodged and it plunged into the tree behind her.

Rin jumped and threw a round house kick towards Hidan's head which he dodged. He held Rin's leg and pulled her down. He pushed her to the ground.

He leaned against her and whispered, "Too slow."

Rin blushed but pushed Hidan back and stood up. She started to throw random punches at Hidan which he dodged. He held her hand and turned her around with her back against his chest. He blew against her neck.

He left her and said, "Try again."

Rin was growing impatient. However strong she was but still was an amateur to Hidan. She jumped up again threw shurikens towards him which he dodged. She smirked and used this attack to distract Hidan when she again threw a roundhouse kick towards him.

The kick landed against his jaw. She threw a punch towards him. Hidan caught her hand and blocked her attack. He caught another hand when she tried to punch again. She struggled against his grip when she felt herself being pushed against a tree.

She looked up at him as she felt her him dangerously close to her. Her breathing grew shallow as Hidan smirked at her. Her breathing hitched as he bent down and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and felt his cool lips against her heated skin.

Suddenly the sensation disappeared. She opened her eyes and Hidan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Rin, Pein is calling you."

Rin turned around to see Tobi calling her.

She sighed and went inside the hideout and to Pein's room.

"You called me?" Rin asked as she bowed.

"Yes. You have to bring back some scrolls which were stolen by the missing nins," Pein answered.

"I will immediately leave then," she bowed again as she went out.

She went through the forest when she heard some shuffling behind her. She prepared herself as she pulled out her Katana and stood alert. She felt a kunai whiz past her head as she dodged it. Another two shuriken whizzed past her.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

Three missin-nins came out of the bushes and surrounded her. She noticed two scrolls strapped with one of them. She held her katana tightly and attacked one of them. She slashed her katana and tried to pierce through the missin-nin's heart. Before she could do so she felt two kunais plunge into her shoulder. She winced in pain but kept her stability and pierced her katana through his shoulder.

She swiftly turned around and slashed her katana through their stomach. Blood spilled out. She felt another shuriken pierce through her arm. She got up and threw random kunais at them. The scrolls tore away from his pouch. Sensing trouble they fled away.

Rin's breathing grew shallow as everything went black before her eyes before that she heard a voice calling her name.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a cave. Her arms ached with pain and fatigue. She looked around to see Hidan sitting with his back against the wall. There was a fire burning. She heard rain splattering outside.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Pein was stupid to send an amateur to such a dangerous mission," Hidan huffed.

"Hey I did succeed in getting the scrolls," Rin gritted her teeth.

"Then blacked out. If I would not have come, nobody would have saved you."

Rin kept quite. She felt cold as the cold breeze entered the cave. Hidan got up and opened his cloak. He came towards her and wrapped his cloak around her. He sat down beside her.

She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed. She smiled and thought how peaceful he looked. She placed her hand against his face. She caressed it slowly. She gently ran her hands over his lips feeling the softness.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her. She blushed and tried to pull away her hand. He held her hand and pulled her towards him. He pressed her small body against his chest. Her face was inches away from his. He slowly brushed his lips against her. He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Rin Ishii."

He pressed his lips against his. His lips nipped and licked her lips. She opened her lips slightly which was an invitation for Hidan. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and licked her tongue. She gave into the kiss and kissed back as their tongues glided against each other. They broke their kiss and looked at each other.

Rin wrapped her hands around Hidan and kept her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and felt her body absorb his warmth.

She sighed happily and said, "I love you too, Hidan."


End file.
